Teds cousin!
by Gothic Immy
Summary: Imogen Mosby came to New York to get a degree but Barney is determined to get her. She is very over protective of herself because of a secret she's kept for a very long time but when she meets him again can she keep it in? Rated T for cursive language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own how I met your mother I only own my oc

chapter one

All the guys where hanging out. This was I time when Barney and Robin weren't together and marshal and lily had just got back together. "Oh god I'm late!" Ted rushed to his feet grabbing his key and running down stairs. A note fell out of his pocket and Barney picked it up and read it out load. "Pick up 18 year old cousin from airport don't let Barney see her! Does he not trust me?!" Barney blurted out after reading the note. "What did Ted say again?" Marshal pondered acting like he really didn't know. Then lily chipped in. "Oh yeah he said she was sleeping on the couch and he asked us not to tell him because Barney is Barney." "This is an outrage just for that I'm going to stay here until they get back so I can prove I am good with teens!" Robin was just silently laughing to her self during all this.

Three hours later it was 9 pm and Ted told every one to meet him down at maclarens. Ted went to to bathroom leaving Imogen alone when Barney walked through spotting her because she had a low cut top on and skinny black jeans. "Why hello there!" Barney leaned up against the bar next to her as she ordered a drink for her and Ted. She looked him up and down and said. "Not in your life time!" He tried to use a play from the play book but Ted saw him and rushed to them. "So Imogen how are you liking New York?" "It was alright until I realised that it was full of creepy weirdo came up to me and tried to hit on me but it failed miserably!" "Oh Barney this is my cousin Imogen." "Ted why is he doing rape face?" All he was doing was looking down smiling but where she used to live in the uk that used to be classed as rape face. They sat down at there regular booth and they were looking at her. "So Imogen why did you decide to move to New York?" Robin asked as there face looked more curios. "Well I'm training to become an anime artist for games and that but England is the worst place for that so I'm doing a degree here as Ted lives here and then when I have finished and I am going to apply for a visa then move to Japan." They all turned to Ted. "Why have you never told us about your beautiful cousin Ted?" Barney blurted out standing behind Imogen. He was about to place his hands on her shoulders when she spoke up. "Touch me and die!" She rose from he chair to get another beer. "Ted, I will make it my challenge to sleep with her!" "Don't Barney!" "Challenge accepted." He walked behind her and grabbed her waist. She grabbed his arm turning it around therefore dislocating it and then flipping him over. "I said touch me and die think of that as a warning!" She went back to the others sitting down and smiling as he arose from the floor. "I can't feel my arm!" She got up and went behind him then cracked it back into place. Every girl clapped as she was the only one who stood up for herself. Then a teen boy came up to them. "I saw you back there did you train?" "I worked for the army for two years before I came here today." "Wait Imogen your mother never mentioned anything about the army!" "What did she think I was doing when at the age of sixteen I said to her I was being deployed to Iran?" He offered his hand but she refused. "Sorry mate but I have jet lag and it's pretty late!" They all saw he had gotten angry as her pulled her hair to make her stand up. "Ouch you twat!" She turned around and grabbed the chair and smashed it on his head. "Don't try to do that again ok?!" But he got up and threw a punch so it hit her face as she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth she jumped on top of the bar then in his shoulders she then hit a pressure point in his neck and he fell to the ground. "God damn he made me spill my beer! Little fagot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a while they decided to go home apart from Imogen who just sat alone at the bar thinking about what had happened to her. Then Barney realised he left his phone so he went back to find Imogen on her own. "Hey." "Hey sorry about your arm by the way might want to go see a doctor." She laughed to herself. He noticed she had a sketch book out. "What do you need the pad for?" "Oh every one I meet I imagine what their souls look like depending on their personality's." She opened it up. He saw him self with blonde hair with lots of girls next to him but he was staring at a girl with no face. "What does that mean?" She touched over the girls face. "It means you think you want all the ladies but in reality you want a girl to make you happy but you couldn't find her straight away so you gave up or you've met her but you don't know it yet." He smiled as he flipped the page to see a girl looking like her sat in a corner crying as a shadow held a fist above her. She looked at what page he was on and shut the book. "You're a really good artist." He said sincerely knowing she was keeping a secret. "So I need to go before I get the Ted speech on how I was late again." She left her phone as it fell out of her pocket. A text message came through saying 'I know where you are and how dare you leave me better watch you back before my old habits act up again!' He read the other messages that were just as painful as that one.

He rushed upstairs to find Ted going to get some food. "Ted I need to tell you something!" "What is it Barney I don't have time for this!" Just then a burly guy with prison tattoos came up the stairs. "Hey have you seen a girl with black hair about this tall and has a scare on her neck?" Just then Imogen made her way across the hall. She stopped and looked at him then bolted back up stairs. He pushed past them and grabbed her by the neck. "What have I told you about running off?" He pushed her down the stairs. "Get up then or are you going to cry in a corner like last time." "How can you be out of prison? They locked you away you can't be back." She got up slowly and painfully and Barney helped her up. "Apparently I haven't got through to you about seeing other guys!" He smashed her head against the wall and then punched her face and left. "He can't be back!" She fell unconscious as Ted carried her back upstairs. Robin came out and saw the tough girl in the bar now laying almost lifeless in Teds arms. Lily and Marshal came out and saw Ted putting her on the couch. "What the hell happened!" Robin blurted out. "A man she had met before came gave her this speech and started beating her up it all most looked like the man from her drawings." He opened her black sketch pad he found on the table to show the others. Imogen started muttering as she woke up. "He back to take me!" She jumped up and limped out side to meet him!

* * *

So this is it for this story but for some reason I wanted to add some dr who in it so you can either wait for the next one or leave it on a cliff hanger.

R&R thank you x.


End file.
